Well, you see
by fokkusu94
Summary: Maka and Kid reunite after a slight scare. Rated T with implied themes. Make sure you read the Author's note on the inside!


_ Okay this is kind of crazy but I got this from a dream. But the REAL reason that it's crazy, is because I'm a HEAVY MakaxSoul and KidxLiz pairer. I guess my subconscious really just liked Kid and Maka together XP. Anyway, I'm recounting what I dreamt for this story. _:) _It was really like the second half of the dream, and I even had to take some stuff out cause…. It was weird. Like that thing that's behind the door *shiver* Anyway Enjoy the story :D. _

* * *

Maka squirmed against the bonds that were holding her. She was gagged, her legs and wrists were tied up, and she was pissed.

A man crouched down and looked at her, the only light in the room coming from the lantern he held to their faces.

"Now you just stay in here like a good little girl okay?" he said sneeringly.

Maka immediately frowned and began to scream against the gag in her mouth, wishing that Soul was there to cut her free. What scared her even more was that the man looked just like her father, only more rugged. His hair was red and came down to his shoulders, but was more unkempt than Spirit's. His eyes were more slanted as well, giving him an evil look with the red gleam in them.

The man got up from his crouched position, chuckling at her struggles as he left. "Good girl," he said ominously as he closed the dungeon door, and left her in total darkness.

* * *

Kid rushed into the maze like building turning this way and that, as he listened for any kind of sound.

He heard footsteps and turned the corner seeing a red haired man that he first thought was Spirit. When he found him to be a stranger, he rushed toward him at full speed.

He caught up to the man, and grabbed him by the collar with both hands shouting, "Where is Maka? So help me, I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

As he said this, one hand pulled out a knife about the size of Nigus and aimed it, ready to be plunged, at the man's neck. The man had a bored look on his face as he regarded the teenager.

"Oh you're looking for the girl?" he said, with a slight British accent. "Follow me."

He turned motioning with his hand to Kid.

Kid put his knife away warily, and began to follow the man up some stairs. They passed a room where he heard a deeply pitched giggle, and he turned to see something go behind a door.

"What was that?" Kid said, motioning with his thumb at the door behind them.

The red haired man suddenly looked nervous and said, "Oh nothing, nothing, come along now." He began to push Kid forward.

They turned another corner and ran into a very small man. He had a trench coat on that completely covered him, and his hands were in his pockets. He had a hat that left his face In complete shadow. The only way that you could tell that he worked for the same man that the Red head did, was his nod in acknowledgement when they stopped near him.

When Kid turned away from these two men, he saw Maka walk in the wide room, and relief soared through him. He was not surprised that she had freed herself of the bonds that held her when he first saw her in his mirror.

She smiled hugely at him, and he began to run towards her.

She opened her arms to receive him, and he slowed in front of her. Her arms lowered to sides as he put his hand on her head and kissed it softly. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they made a mad dash for the exit.

* * *

After they made it outside, Maka noted that it was sunset rather than the bright morning that it had been when she ran in. When they had stopped for breath, she turned and surprised Kid by throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kid's eyes popped open when she did this, and falling forward slightly from the force of her hug, he steadied himself and hugged her close.

Maka lifted her legs around his hips as their kiss escalated. Kid automatically responded by pushing his hips against her, moaning at the friction that it caused. Their shadows slowly descended to the ground as Kid went to his knees.

His voice was husky as he said to her quickly. "We shouldn't do this; we're right in front of their castle."

Maka silenced him with a kiss that brought a moan to his lips.

She kissed his cheek quickly, and then whispered in his ear, "I don't care."

Kid's resolve broke right then and there.

He quickly waved his hands and the wind began to ripple around them. Maka gasped as a dome formed over them, tinged tan with the sand from the desert.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I don't want them seeing," Kid replied as clothes were quickly shed.

It was a quick progression, neither of them wanting to take their time. Their kisses were to make sure that the other was really there.

Maka loomed over Kid and placed his hand over her heart, letting him know how fast it was beating before she came down for another kiss.

* * *

The two lay on the paved stone ground.

Maka's arms were tucked against her, as she snuggled into Kid's chest. He had one arm underneath his head, and the other pulling her head to him. He kissed her hair again as she sighed. Then he said the words that she had been dreading.

"Let's go home." He whispered, sitting up and grabbing their clothes. Maka sighed again as she sat up. She was going to have to face Soul…

* * *

"Maka!" Soul cried out in relief when he opened the door.

Maka stood holding a pink bag that she had taken along with her for the trip. "Hey Soul," she said smiling softly.

Soul pulled her in for a smothering hug, dropping the crutch that was supporting him. The pain in his shattered leg was forgotten as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Kid's finger twitched as he stood in the door way with Maka's other bags.

When Soul began to lean Maka back and push his hand up her shirt, his hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Hehemm." He said.

The two broke, Maka and Soul looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get home to Liz. You know how she worries." Kid shrugged with a sheepish smile at this comment, and put Maka's bags down.

Soul let go of Maka and picked up his crutch. "Yeah whatever, I'm too cool to make out in front of another guy. Come on Maka." He said.

Maka giggled at this comment.

"Bye Kid." The scythe said heading toward the kitchen.

When Kid rose back up, he and Maka made eye contact as she began to follow Soul. Her eyes spoke the words that she couldn't say.

"_I'm sorry,"_

Kid waved nonchalantly and walked out the door.

* * *

_Kay cool! That was it for the main story, there are other snibits that I'm debating on putting up here but that's up to whether you guys want to see them or not. _;). _Anyway, whew that was crazy. Oh yeah! The "love scene" between Maka and Kid happened to the string melody in a track from Yosuga No Sora when I dreamt it. If you want to listen copy and paste this on YouTube: _[Anime OST#2] Yosuga no Sora - (01) - 遠い空へ

_That anime is yucky, but the music is amaaaazing :D_


End file.
